


family

by CeruleanTactician



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2021 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Referenced canonical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTactician/pseuds/CeruleanTactician
Summary: A young Padawan Anakin asks Obi-Wan about his family.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160534
Kudos: 9





	family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Obi-Wan and Anakin, family. Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2021](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html).

When Anakin asks, Obi-Wan tells him that he never had a family- his parents had given him up to the Jedi before he could remember them, and he doesn’t even know their names.

“Wasn’t Qui-Gon like your dad?” Anakin asks, and immediately he knows it was the wrong thing to say by the way Obi-Wan’s face falls.

“Some outside the Order consider the relationship between Master and apprentice similar to that of a parent and a child- I suppose wouldn’t know if that were true,” Obi-Wan says stiffly, and then he tells Anakin to get back to his coursework.


End file.
